Our Little Miracle
by KingofKings619
Summary: Sho and Millianna get the surprise of their lives when she brings some big news. Might be a little weird because I wanted to finish this before me and my family go to Kuwait for 5 weeks, and I won't have a computer to do anything with. Also, there's a hint of Erza and Jellal.


Our Little Miracle

Sho was looking at the Mermaid Heel job board, looking for a job that he and his wife, Millianna, can go on and have a little alone time together. They couldn't get much alone time since Sho joined the guild. Everyone had a hand in that, from Beth offering them her new veggie shakes (which tasted like crap to both of them), to Kagura shooting Sho evil and killer glares, obviously not fully trusting him as Millianna's husband. Sho was sure that if Kagura's looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now.

If Kagura's death glares didn't kill him, than the pouncing bear hug by Millianna on the wood floor probably would. When Sho got up, he looked to see Millianna with a little pink thing in her hand, sparkles in her eyes, and a huge face splitting grin. "What're you so happy about, Millia-chan?" Sho asked while recovering from his fall. "Myaaaaaa! Sho-kun, I've got amazing, absolutely great news!" Millianna practically creamed in his face. "You're gonna stop tackling me with your death hugs?" Sho guessed.

"No, Sho-kun! I just took a precautionary pregnancy test, and I found out that…I'M PREGNANT!" Millianna said while jumping into Sho's arms. It was a good thing that Millianna got off of Sho, because he fell on the floor and fainted.

**1 Hour Later…**

Sho woke up in the car, with his seatbelt on, and Millianna in the passenger seat. "Millia-chan, I had the weirdest dream. You told me that you were pregnant and I fainted on the floor," Sho explained as he was about to get out. Millianna then gripped his hand tightly, and pulled him back into the car. "No, Sho-kun, I'm really pregnant. I thought you didn't want the baby, so I…was…going…to abort…the baby," Millianna said as she started crying. Sho then held his wife, and rocked her head to calm her down. "No, no, no, no, no. Honey, I was just surprised. I really do want a child," Sho said with a supporting smile. Millianna's smile came back as she turned the ignition key for Sho. "Let's get to the hospital, Sho-kun," Millianna said while pumping her fist up.

**30 Minutes Later…**

When Millianna and Sho arrived at the hospital, they went to the doctor and took a seat at his office. "So, what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked. "Well, we recently found out that I was pregnant. And, I want to see how far along I am, and what the gender of the baby is," Millianna explained. "Well, if you both will come with me, I'll be happy to give you some insight," the doctor said nicely as he escorted them to another room with an ultrasound.

The doctor put the device on Millianna's stomach, which had gotten a little inflated, now that Sho thought about it. "Well ma'am, you're about 4 and a half months along, and you're going to give birth to a baby girl," the doctor told a happy Millianna and Sho. "Wait! How could this have happened? My ovaries were damaged during a rape I was a victim of years ago," Millianna reminded Sho and the doctor. "Yes, but somehow, over the years, your ovaries have healed themselves to the point where they regained the ability to produce a child," the doctor explained as Millianna and Sho's smiles got even bigger. "Thank you, doc," Sho said while shaking the doctor's hand. "We'll be seeing you in 4 and a half months," Sho said while walking out with Millianna.

Sho was excited about his baby, but he had read the symptoms of a pregnancy online. Mood swings, weird cravings, and vomiting and peeing all the time. Damn, he was in for a rough 4 and a half months.

**4 and a half months later…**

Sho was right! Those 4 and a half months have been hectic. From Millianna wanting a salad with chocolate sauce instead of dressing and marshmallows instead of croutons, to her being nice to Beth one second, and dumping the shitty veggie shakes down Beth's panties and giving her a wedgie. But today, it was all going to be worth it.

Arana and Risley had taken Millianna to the hospital when she was hubbled over the bed in pain, with a pink liquid dripping down her pants. Sho, Beth, and Kagura quickly followed suit, finding Millianna pushing the child out, while Arana was helping the doctor pull the baby out and Risley holding her hand in encouragement.

Sho was called in an hour later, and she saw Millianna holding the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She had Sho's hair, Millianna's eyes and skin tone, and was sleeping in her mother's arms. "Sho, what do you want to name her?" Sho thought about it, and then picked up his child. "We'll name her Azara," Sho said while picking her up. "Why that name?" Millianna questioned. "Azar is Spanish for luck. Like we were lucky to have a baby, even after what happened to you," Sho explained while kissing his wife. "I've already got everything planned. We can have Jellel and Erza be the godparents, just in case something happens to us," Millianna started to explain, but Sho fell asleep with his daughter in his arms. It had been a lot of stress, but it was worth it to have their own little miracle.

**The End**


End file.
